The Masterpiece SYOT
by Bumbles1
Summary: SYOT OPEN The 47th Hunger Games. Before President Snow, there was President Sentwar, just as bad, just as creative, and just as powerful! Read and Review! Rated K, but it is HG so expect death
1. Chapter 1

**This is an SYOT, I am just giving you a taste of my writing so you know if you want to submit a tribute or not. You can enjoy reading without submitting a tribute if you want. Please review, it helps so much!**

* * *

The Masterpiece:

My hands are sweating. I try to rub it off onto my pants, but it works too well. The sweat stains become horrifyingly noticeable. The drumming of the President's secretary fingers, is slowly drumming its way into my brain.

"Edison, he's ready to see you."

I look up from my streaked pant leg and stand up. However, so does she.

"Well, when you're done and if it goes well, why don't you come back down here and celebrate with me," says Pixie licking her lips.

I walk faster to the elevator, but she's following me. "Thanks for the offer Pixie, but I'm married."

The look of confusion on her face makes me want to throw up. I can hear the elevator closing, so I stick my hand in to stop it. I give her a smile before stepping into the metal compartment.

She puts on a pouty look, but gives me a wave as the doors shut. "I'll be waiting for you."

A shiver runs down my spine. Pixie is one of the citizens who decided to undergo multiple surgeries. It is completely evident what she chose. Large white wings stick out of her back every time she stands. I had to get out of that. I'm married but here in the Capitol that's just a synonym for single. Heck that's why Mr. President has her as his secretary, so probably when we are done, he will go have "fun" with her. Ugh, I was never the type to make enhancements. I see myself as an artist. The body is better left untouched.

*ding*

My heart skips a beat. This is it I think. I've done a couple other arenas, and all were huge hits. So I have to outdo myself again which, not to sound cocky, is extremely hard.

I look into the dark room to see, well anything.

"Over here."

I look towards the voice's direction to see the President sitting in a throne like chair at his desk he's lost a lot of weight I think. I can't see his legs, but he must have gone down a couple sizes his waist and arms aren't quite toned, but much less flabby than when he was elected. His hair is supposed to be like a flame with red and orange at the base of his head and bright yellow at the top.

"Good day Mr. President," I say as I take a seat in front of his desk.

He presses his hands together, "Why hello there, Edison. Do you know why I have called you today."

I nod while he says, "Good. Then I take it you have finished your work on the arena."

"Yes, Mr. President I have," I say as I open my briefcase. "I know its a bit behind schedule, but I've been working extra hard on it."

With a menacing grin the President looks at me and says, "Now, Edison, there are two things you should already know, but I guess I will have to remind you. First, I don't care how hard you worked on it unless its pleasing to me, and secondly we are good friends you should be able to call me Sentwar by now."

"Yes...Sentwar," I say with shaking hands. "I feel like it is a show of superiority to those who have been causing much chaos for us in the Capitol."

He rubs his mini flame of a chin, "Hmm, I like the sound of that. I think the districts are starting to get to used to the games. I need something to remind them of their losses. Why even though I let Districts 1,2 and 4 train their tributes, they still act like I'm supposed to give them the victory. I'm beginning to consider shutting them down... no. I can't do that. The people would hate that."

Interrupted by the clasp of the briefcase, that I couldn't wait to open. I received a quick glare from the President, for interrupting his rant, but he was too anxious to see what was inside. I take out the hologram projector and turned down the lights.

"Voila," I exclaimed as I pressed the button in the center of the disc and then in the darkened room, the arena came to life.

"What is that!" exclaimed Sentwar. I did not know if I he spoke out of excitement or horror.

I quickly decide to explain, "That, I mean, those are the fallen tributes from the past. All 1,058 of them to be exact. They are on a painting that goes under the pedestals, to show how each of them died. See here the boy from 6 last year who was bludgeoned to death by the sword of the district 1 tribute. The district 1 boy will not be shown. I decided to just leave the boy from six with a sword in his chest."

"And did you paint this painting onto the ground?" he asks.

"Oh no," I explain. "I made a way so that the image of the painting will stay intact. It basically will be using light particles to reflect off"

He puts his hand up, "I really don't care about the specifics. Just make it work."

I nod my head, "It will work, I promise."

"You have outdone yourself, truly you have."

There is a slight pause before he continues and I know what he will ask before his maroon lips can form the words. "So all of the deaths are accounted for."

"Yes, Sentwar they are all in there."

"What other twists will you be using," he questions.

"Well, there is obviously more than just a painting. There will be a volcano, lakes, and some trees or plant life."

"Where do the weak tributes hide?"

"I have drawn up two mountains on both far sides of the arena. I have created various sections. Each section has something sinister hidden in it."

He claps his hands together, "Well done my boy, this is something I've been waiting for. This is truly a masterpiece. Now you just need to pull it off."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! The form to fill out a tribute is on my profile. Up to three tributes. No Reservations. I will let you guys know when your tribute made it in via pm. I will not be accepting tributes via reviews, only through pm. Please review and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is mainly just to set up the rules. No Reservations, no tributes will be accepted through the review. By pm only. I'm sorry for the inconvenience to those who have a problem with that. No point system will be made, but if you send in bloodbath tributes and your "favorite" tribute, your "favorite" tribute has a more likely chance of surving longer. Creating stylists and escorts would be a great help if you could pitch in and do that. Up to three tributes. I will let you know when your tribute(s) make it in as soon as possible. I will start the first four tributes from 1 and 2, then the four tributes from 3 and 4 in the following chapter after that and so on. Depending, I might change your tribute a little, of course after verifying with you. I know everyone wants to send in a Career, but I've only been sent in Careers, so I might have to change their district, and a little about their back story. I'm trying to cover all the bases here, but if you have any other questions, just shoot me a pm. Be creative with your tributes, no cliché characters. Thank you so much! Sorry if this is a problem for you.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the list of taken tributes: As you can see there are plenty of male spots open.

D1

Females (2)

Males:

D2

Females: (2)

Males:

D3

Females:

Males:

D4

Females: taken

Males:

D5

Female:

Male:

D6

Female: taken

Male

D7

Female

Male taken

D8

Female

Male

D9

Female

Male

D10

Female: taken

Male

D11

Female taken

Male

D12

Female taken

Male


End file.
